Heir of two clans
by kakarot33
Summary: naruto loses his left eye before the uchiha masacre so he gets a new one, shisui's eye, naruto then is taken out of the village to train, he will come back at the graduation exam to take the test he awakens his own bloodline at 7 and at 8 trains with his clan. strong bloodline sharingan naruto
1. prolouge

**Prolouge**

Naruto had just pranked the inuzuka clan and they were chasing him. There he is get him. Yelled one of the clan members. Another one slashed narutos left side of his face. Five deep cuts ran across his face stopping in the middle. One of the cuts went over his eyes making naruto unable to see out of that eye. After that all of them ran away from him, leaving naruto in the alley.

**Meanwhile**

Uchiha Itachi had just finished killing his clan when Uchiha Sasuke entered the house. Why have you done test my Itachi. **Tsukuyomi**. After Itachi cast the genjutsu he left.

What are you doing Naruto. Asked Itachi. How do you know my name. you know me as weasel. replied Itachi. These people attacked me so now I can't see out of my left eye. Well I will give you the eye of my friend that died. Said Itachi. He then planted the sharingan eye of Uchiha Shisui. Itachi left that night after he gave Naruto a note then knocked him out.

**The next day at the hospital**

Hello Naruto-kun. Said Sarutobi. Jiji! This note is for you Naruto-kun. Sarutobi placed down the next Naruto then left the room

_Dear Naruto_

This letter contains imformation you would want to know. You are the contaner of the kyuubi no kitsune that attacked six years ago. Your parents are Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. The sharingan I gave you is no ordinary sharingan. It can turn into the mangeyko, it is really powerful. I gave you the knowledge of how to activate it. You can cast a genjutsu that can change the targets mind, i have made it so you can use it more than once a decade. The only problem is that your sharingan is always activated, to counter that keep your eye closed and covered. you don't have to worry about becoming blind because of the fox.

_Sincerly Itachi_

Naruto couldn't beleave it, so he deciced to sleep so he can take everything in that he just learned.

**A day later**

A lazy jounin walked into Narutos roon made a blood clone of Naruto then picked him up then left. Kakashi had a mission that mission was to train this boy for six years in the ninja arts, then take him back before the graduation exam. Kakashi had another plan, he would train him personaly for two years. His training would be in six deffrent parts. The first part would be pysical training, second taijutsu and fighting with one eye, third fighting with the sharingan during a fight, fourth is chakra control and elemental manipulation, fith will be learning ninjutsu and genjutsu and sixth will be polishing of everything he learned with some educational lessons. Naruto woke up and looked around. Who are you. I am going to be your sensei for two years, then you are going to your last living relative for four years of training**. **Replied Kakashi. Okay so when do we start. Asked Naruto. Now.


	2. Chapter 1

**( sorry about those missing words last chapter, fanfiction some how deleted them)**

**Disclaimer-** i don't own naruto or any anime series

**Chapter one- Training and Return**

Naruto first put on these weights, they weigh five pounds on each arm and ten pounds on the legs.

Why do I have to wear these Kakashi-sensei. Naruto whined.

They will help you with your trainning Naruto, now put them on. Explained Kakashi.

Okay, if you say so. Naruto then put the weights on his limbs.

I want you to run fifteen laps around the training feild, then do twentyfive push-ups and sit-upswhen you're done come find me. Ordered Kakashi

Yes sir. Replied Naruto. It took him fourtyfive minutes to complete his exercise.

Kakashi-sensei I'm done. hollered Naruto

That's good now do what you just, but double everything. Do this till I come get you. Understood. Asked Kakashi.

Kakashi got naruto four hours later.

Sensei I thought you were going to pick me up earlier. Whined Naruto.

Well don't think next time and you might not be disappointed.

Okay I will do as you ask next time.

The two went inside and fell asleep on the couch

**One week later**

Naruto I'm going to double your weights, so it will be harder for you to complete your tasks I give you.

Yes sensei, _now i will work twice as hard to acheive my dream. Thought Naruto__**.**_

**Couple of days later**

Today you will rest, because you've been working really hard Naruto.

Okay sensei. Replied Naruto

Sensei I have a couple question to ask you

Now what might they be. Answered Kakashi

Well the first one is why do read that book.

I read it ,because it has a really good plot. Do you want to read it. Asked Kakashi.

Maby I'll start reading it at the end of our training session.

Well thats good, what's your next question.

Did you know my parents. Naruto asked

Yes i did, your father was my sensei. Answered Kakashi

Wow he was, thats cool. Mabey I can be your childs sensei.

Thats a long ways away squirt.

The two talked the rest of the day.

Naruto today you are going to get your weapon accuracy up. Now take these kunai and shuruken and throw them at the targets. Do this untill you get all of them in the middle everytime you throw them. Also throw them all at once when you feel like your ready.

I'll make you proud sensei. Replied Naruto.

Naruto did this for the rest of the day.

This is how it whent for the rest of the four months

Naruto today we are going to start taijutsu

Yes I have been waiting for a long time.

Wich style do you want to learn Naruto. Asked Kakashi

I want to learn the turtle style Kakashi-sensei. Answered Naruto.

Kakashi handed the kata scroll to Naruto then left.

For the next two weeks Naruto practiced the katas.

Sensei what is in the scroll. Asked Naruto.

You'll see. Kakashi then unsealed the scroll the a purple turtle shell with a yellow outline came out of it.

What is that for sensei. Asked Naruto. It is for your training now put it on. Naruto then put the shell on and could barely stand.

How much does this weigh sensei. One hundred pounds naruto. Now go back to your training.

After two months in the taijutsu training, Naruto had finished all the basic katas and he was halfway through the intermediate. His weights and shell had all doubled in weight.

Naruto we are going to spar for the next few week.

So lets start now. Both of them just stood there for a few minutes then naruto charged at Kakashi and tried punching Kakashi in the face with his left fist, Kakashi easily blocked it with his right hand. What Kakashi didn't excpect was the sweep kick with Naruto's right leg, Kakashi had to jump up in the air to dodge the attack. Naruto jumped up in the with his arms instead of his feet and he kicked Kakashi in the gut.

They both landed on the ground. Kakashi dicided to go on the offesive and he appeared infront of naruto.

Kakashi punched Naruto in the gut then called the match.

You did good kid but lets call it for the day. Said Kakashi

Our next match will be in two days so rest and train tommorow.

Naruto by the end of his taijutsu training he had completed the intermediate level and uped his weights and shell up more.

He learned how to fight with his sharingan.

With his sharingan he knew how to activate the mangeykou as well

Naruto for the next two months you are going to work on your chakra control.

First, spin leaves on your fingertips, next you're going to climb trees, last you are going to walk on water. I will show you and give you advice.

Kakashi then showed him how to do all the exercises.

In two months time naruto mastered all of them.

Naruto lets find out what chakra affinity you have. Said Kakashi

He then gave the paper to Naruto.

channel chakra into it.

Naruto did as he was told, the paper then split into four and then one got wet, another crumbled up, the next one turnt to dust and the last one became ash.

Kakashi then looke at naruto and his eye was five deffrent colors each one represented a deffrent element.

What does this mean Kakashi-sensei. Asked Naruto still not sure what happened.

Naruto you have another bloodline infact it allows you to choose wich element you want to use, it's a doujutsu, think of water right now. Naruto's eye then changed to blue, when you want to use a certain element think of it so you can use it.

Okay Kakashi-sensei, now that I think of it I see better now. Said Naruto.

Lets get started on your training.

**End of Kakashi's training**

Bye Kakashi-sensei I'll miss you said an eight year old naruto as he saw Kakashi leave his grandfather's house

Naruto I will train you in kenjutsu, fuuinjutsu and our secret arts. Said Grandpa

lets begin.

**Timeskip four years**

The gate guards had just stopped a person from getting in.

This peson had bandages covering his left eye, a face mask, a blue cloak with short sleeves with black flames at the bottom of the coat and the bottom of his sleeves, a grey padded baggey sleeveless short black anbu style pants with two shuruken holsters and two utilitie pouches and fingerless arm warmers with steel plates on top. He had spiky blond hair with a red outline that framed his face three whisker like on each side of his face, he had tan skin and good size muceles.

State your name age and business. Said Izuma

I an Uzumaki Naruto twelve years old and i'm here to take the graduation exams. Stated Naruto.

Well then go right in. Said Kotetsu

Naruto dispelled his blood clone then went inside the academy.

The test was really easy.

Uzumaki Naruto. Called Iruka. Make three bunshin.

Do I have to make regular bunshin. Asked Naruto. No. Answered Iruka

**Kage Bunshin no jutsu. **fifteen clones then appeared. Crongraduation Naruto. Said Iruka.

Thanks. Replied Naruto.

Naruto then walked into the classroom.

Hey Naruto. Said Kiba. Yo.

You passed? Yes.

Naruto then took of his bandages revealing his closed eye then he placed his forehead protecter slanted over his eye like Kakashi.

**The next day**

Naruto showed up with his turtle shell on.

Whats with the shell dobe, you going to hide in there? No it is for my training, by the way I will kill you if you threaten me, you guys met my blood clon not the real me. Explained Naruto.

Team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke sighed but Sakura screamed. You will be under Hatake Kakashi

**( the rest is like the cannon)**

**Two hours later**

Team 7 meet me on the roof. Said Kakashi. He then shunshined on the roof in a poof

Naruto with a red yellow flash the rest walked up the stairs

**On the roof**

Tell me your likes dislikes hobbies and dreams for the future. Explained Kakashi.

How bout you go first sensei. Asked Sakura.

My name is Hatake Kakashi my likes and dislikes are non of your buisness I have many hobbies and dreams for the future we learned was his name. Thought Sasuke and Sakura. Good job sensei. Thought Naruto

You next cyclops. Looks who's talking replied Naruto. My name is Uzumaki Naruto My likes are Itachi Uchiha and my family, dislikes are non of your buisness, I have many hobbies and dreams for the future become a god. You don't have a family BAKA. Said Sakura hitting him. Naruto then stabed her in the gut with a kunai and she fell to the ground. Anbu take her to Ibiki. Said Naruto. Why did you do that Naruto. Asked Sasuke. She attacked me, thats a crime in it's own and we all Know her info Sasuke. Well my name is Uchiha Sasuke I have few likes, many dislikes, no hobbies and I have an ambition it is to kill a certain man. Naruto why do you like Itachi. I'll tell you later and that's a promise.

Well we have a test tommorow and Sakura will not be on our team she will have a life sentance. Goodbye.


	3. Chapter 2

Thunderninjabird and Darkyus- Thank you for the advice and I have put both into consideration.

Dragonprincess345- I have changed that part of the chapter because it didn't make since to me either.

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN NARUTO AR ANY ANIME

**THE BELL TEST**

So Sasuke what will your strategy be to take down Sensei. Asked Naruto.

I will make a plan when the time comes.

Well works good for me.

Yo. Came the voice of a lazy jounin.

So what is our test Sensei. Asked Sakura.

"It's simple really, take a bell from me by noon and you get to become a gennin, but there is only two bells so one of you will go back to the acadamey". Explained Kakashi.

"Well the test starts now". Announced Kakashi.

sasuke moved but naruto did not

"Why wont you move naruto". Asked Kakashi

"there is no point against a jonin,and espicially you". Replied Naruto

"will you reveal it" . Asked Kakashi

"no especially not in the open,and with this rookies who i dont even know that much about me or you". Answered naruto

"Then lets get started". Kakashi said

naruto then took of his turtle shell and did a few handsign then relesed his techneque

"**katon great fireball**". screamed naruto

kakashi soon dodged and threw some kunai at him. naruto counterd the attack with twice as many shurikan.

"you cant beat me". said kakashi

"how would you know, you abandoned me after a few years in the trip and then a year ago my grandfather died and I was left alone to wonder the world". answered naruto.

"now im serius **raiton lightning lance**". said naruto

soon a ten foot long lance of lightning appered in front of naruto and he grabbed it then threw it

"you really think that will hit me". taunted kakashi

"multiply". replied naruto then soon the lance turned into twenty and kakashi had to use the one element that he was worsed at wind

"**futon wall of wind**". Kakashi franticly said

the first half of the spears dissepeard but the wall of wind collapsed and two of them hit kakashi one in the leg the other in the shoulder

when kakashi got up naruto was gone and kakashi couldn't sense him.

"were did he go". thought kakashi

**meanwhile**

"sasuke you have to work with me to get the bells from kakashi". asked naruto

"I wont help a loser like you". replied sasuke

"if you do ill help with your fangirl problem". naruto offered

"how might you do that". asked sasuke

"ill get you a girlfriend who is almost as strong as you but not in your fan club". answered naruto

"whats her name". sasuke said

"her name is ? and is a personal friend of mine". said naruto

"fine ill help you but you have to tell me why you like uchiha itachi when were done with this test". countered sasuke

"fine lets go". naruto said and then they were off

**"katon crashing sun"**. sasuke said then a giant ball of fire hovered over sasuke finger and he threw it at kakashi.

kakashi had to make an earth wall up to block the orb

naruto then released **raiton lightning desk **then a desk made of yellow lightning flew from narutos hand and cut of the bells and cut deep into kakashis side and sasuke grabbed them.

"looks like we win sensei". said naruto

**one week later**

"sasuke the reason why i like itachi is that he saved my life when i was five and killed the people who cut out my eye". naruto explained to sasuke.

"I see". said sasuke

"oh and i found out who our new teammate is". naruto said

"really who is it". sasuke asked

"her name is ?" replied naruto

"so who requested her as our teammate". sasuke asked

"i did". kakashi said

"she is a chunin who recently lost her team and is your equal". countinued kakashi

"how we're genin". asked the boys

"the hokage saw the test and promoted you two to chunin with the five C ranks you did this week". kakashi answered as he handed them their vests.

sasuke went home to change to the standered chunin outfit.

"ill change once this outfit gets destroyed". naruto said already knowing wait kakashi was going to ask.

"you wear the same outfit every day". kakashi asked

"well I only have one of these but i wash it everynight". naruto replied

"night "

"night"

_**AN- **__**sorry about the late update i was very pre occupied the mysterius girl is two years older than them and will be revealed next chapter. also the chunin exam wont happen but the retrival will and will be deffrent the wave also wont happen untill the time skip and that will happen soon. the girl is also the same one sasuke will be paired up with. some of you might wonder why sasuke is stronger in my fic he trained more and is not as depresed. one last thing team guy are all chunins and a year older. if some of you are wondering about narutos height he is five feet five inches**_

**ligtning desk is the same thing as destucto desk from dbz as is sun crusher the same as freezas mve**

**possible girl choices for sasuke**

**hana**

**oc**

**oc inuzaki**

**soifon from bleach**

**sister of rookie nine**

**tenten**

**chunin we meet once**

**samui village exchange program if she is the one**

**karui same as samui**


End file.
